hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
56th Hunger Games Chapter 5.
'Tomorrow'. Who would say that such a simple word could scare me so much. That's because tomorrow the Hunger Games take place and instead of watching them on TV, as i usually do every year, i will be part of them. Part of the massacre. Part of the destruction. Part of the Hunger Games. I stood up, got dressed and went out the door. I walked into the dining room and sat down on the table. I ate some food and drank some orange juice, not much though because i wasn't vey hungry. The table was silent, nobody spoke until Haymitch cleared his throat and said "Today you'll spend most of the day at the training center practicing you're skills and recruiting more people in your groups" "When do we go to the training center?" I asked "We'll leave at midday, after lunch" he told m. After that nobody else said a word during the whole breakfast. When i finished i went into my bedroom and started to get ready for today. I dressed myself in the training clothes and sat on a couch that was beside the window. As i looked at the sun that was illuminating the sky i thought that today i should make things right with Amber. I should.. No.. I would tell her that i'm sorry and that i want her to be with us in our group. Hopefully she will say yes and train with us. I sat on the couch thinking of what could i tell her when Haymitch entered my room. "Hey kid, you nervous?" He asked "Off course i am, i'm about to be thrown into and arena so that i can kill 23 other people, which have the same chances of killing me too" "Don't exaggerate, you won't kill all of them. Many tributes will kill each other" he said with a smile on his face "How did you do it?" I asked " Huh? Do what?" He said "Kill them. How did you kill them. All 47 of them" "Well kid i already told you that all of them weren't killed just by me" he said "Well i know but still how did you kill all the tributes that you killed?" I asked "Well it's all about a good strategy, good techniques, and good weapons but most of all it's bravery" he explained "you just have to believe that you can do it and you will" "Do you think i can win?" I asked "Yes you can i have faith in you" he said "Thank you Haymitch" Suddenly Effie opened the door and entered my room "Haymitch they need you outside. They're asking who drank all the whisky bottles from the fridge" "Okay kid i hope i helped you now i'll leave you to your thoughts" He stood up and went outside with Effie. I was more relaxed knowing that someone that won against 47 tribute has faith in me. Besides it's not that bad. Haymitch faced 47 tributes, i just have to battle against 23, i will make it, i'm sure of it. Later that day Amber and i were calledto eat some lunch. Although the food was delicious i could barely eat. I was nervous because today was the last day we could add people to our pack but who knows if Amber and Karen will agree on joining us. After lunch Haymitch accompanied with us to the training center. Once there i looked for Pepper, Leo and Cixto. When i found them i could see the worried looks on there faces. "What's wrong?" I asked "What's wrong?! We're just four tributes Evan, FOUR" Pepper Said We need more people NOW" Leo said "You need to talk to Amber once and for all, we need her in our group" Cixto said "But we haven't talked in months" i said "I don't care you go talk to her an convince her to join us NOW" Pepper said angrily "Okay okay and what will you do?" I asked "I will convince Karen to join us too" she said "Okay you go do that and Cixto and i will go and see who wants to join us" Leo said "All right let's go" i said Then everyone went to do their task. I was left alone in my thoughts. I didn't know what i was going to tell Amber but i had the feeling she would say no. "Hey Amber" i started She looked at me with a distant expression "Hey" she answered This was the first conversation we would have in months "We wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us" "Why should i?" She asked "Because...because we need you" i answered "So what! i needed you to escape with me a month before this shit happened and here we are" she said annoyed "Look i'm sorry i didn't listen to you before. If i knew this would happened i would have escaped with you" i said "Still, sorry is not going to change anything" "Listen that's the past. Yes i screwed up but you have screwed up sometimes too. It's natural. What's best now is for us to stick together and go on as a group" i said to see if she agreed "Yeah but what will happen when there's no one left but us" she told me "Well we'll see. That hasn't happened yet so why should we worry about it. Please Amber come with us, we need you, I need you. Please" i begged She sighed " okay i'll go with you. And i guess you're right, we all screw things up sometimes but now we should be together" she said with a smile on her face "Great, i'm glad we work things out, now come on let me show you the rest of the pack" i suggested "Okay" she agreed We went to the place were we gathered moments earlier and i saw Pepper with Karen and Leo and Cixto. Excellent Pepper managed to convince Karen! "Hey guys" i said "Hey Evan" they answered "I see you convinced Karen, Pepper, what about you guys?" I asked Leo and Cixto "We asked Duana but she still wants to be a career we gave her a last chance but she refused, also Ardal, Pollux and Castress are going alone" Cixto said "Oh too bad they could've been a great add up to the group" i said "Hey look Duana is going to show the careers what she can do" Amber said She was right, Duana was called by Darrius to show them her skills. She performed an average performance but the careers refused. When she walked by us we shook our head saying no. She left sad and went to practice her skills alone. "Poor Duana" Pepper said in a sad tone "We gave her a last chance to join. If she didn't want to is her business not ours" Leo said "Leo's right we mustn't feel bad because it was her decision. Now we just have to focus on practicing our survival, and fighting skills" The rest of the day was pure practice. First we went our separate ways to practice our individual skills. I myself went to practice with my axe and after a while i was a lot better. Then we joined as a group to practice our survival skills: hunting, hiding, cooking, and making a fire. After a while we got the hang of it. Then the rest of the day we practiced and practice, we made strategies and different techniques to survive. We were ready. We joined to say goodbye near the elevator door. When i remembered. "Hey..are we gonna go to the bloodbath or not?" I asked The all stopped to think about it until Amber said "Yes we have to, it's essential that we he supplies and weapons to survive" she said "But there's the possibility that some of us get killed, we can't afford to lose one" Cixto said "Still as Amber said we need the food, the water, the weapons, we need to survive" Karen pointed out "But still it's dangerous and we need to be together at all times it's important that we are safe" Pepper said "Hey guys stop i have and idea. Why don't we decide at the moment, first we see if the stuff at the cornucopia is essential or necessary and then we sign each other to confirm if we go or not. Agreed?" I suggested "Yes you're right, we agree" they said. We were back at our apartment by 9:00 p.m. We ate dinner. I was starving because i didn't eat anything during the day so i ate everything that the avoxes placed on the table. It was delicious. Then i told Amber goodnight and Effie sent us to bed so that we could rest for tomorrow. 'Tomorrow' not such a scary word anymore. Tomorrow the Hunger Games take place and Instead of watching them on TV, as i do every year, i'll be part of them. Part of the massacre. Part of the Hunger Games. But i'm ready, ready for any obstacle that comes my way. Tomorrow i'll succeed. Tomorrow i'll win.